To Love Someone You Hate
by Magical Authoress
Summary: Draco and Hermione are both Head Girl/Boy in their final year at Hogwarts. They set out to discover themselves, but end up discovering each other. ***COMPLETE!***
1. Not a Death Eater

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderful and talented J.K Rowling. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: Okay well, this is sorta my first fan fic. I was really addicted to all the fan fic's on this site, and I figured I might as well write one myself if I'm reading other people's writings. Please don't think it's terribly horrible! Let me know what you think!  
  
~*~HermioneAndDracoRomantic~*~  
  
Not A Death Eater  
  
"And what, Miss Granger, do you find terribly amusing so as to distract yourself from my class?" Professor Snape asked as his black beady eyes began to narrow.  
  
Hermione bolted her head upright and caught sight of the slimy git she hated to call a professor. "Won't happen again," she muttered her apology.  
  
Snape glared at her. "Thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's need to not pay attention in class and her constant disrespect towards superiors!" he declared haughtily and continued with the lesson.  
  
Hermione sighed. This was not new. Snape's hunger for taking away Gryffindor house points was increasing. As she pondered the endless possibilities as to why he did so, an odd tingling sensation ran down her spine causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She was being watched.  
  
Hermione shifted around in her seat realizing a pair of sparkling silver eyes longingly gazing in her direction - Draco Malfoy's eyes, to be exact. She looked from his eyes down to the rest of him. He had certainly changed. His previous scrawny self was now replaced with a rather handsome young man of 17 who had perfectly tan skin, platinum blonde hair that fell loosely on his forehead, a nice muscular build, and to top it all off - gorgeous silver eyes and magnificently straight teeth.  
  
How can I think like this? Hermione gently scolded herself. We've been enemies for the past six years. All of which was true. They were in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Unsurprisingly, Hermione was Head Girl, but surprisingly Draco was Head Boy. True they shared living quarters, but Hermione had no intention whatsoever to fraternize with the enemy.  
  
Even though their hatred toward each other certainly seemed to have stayed the same, a drastic change in appearance had taken place. Draco, into his newly "stud" type look, did notice Hermione's difference. She now possessed long, silky smooth honey colored hair, perfectly straight teeth (thanks to her parents who were both Muggle dentists), and all of which brought out her soft cinnamon colored eyes. Her body had also changed, and she was now the owner of a very lovely figure.  
  
"Mind wandering, Herms?" her best friend Harry Potter asked, slightly amused.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She stole a glance at her other best friend, Ron Weasley, who was impatiently waiting for students to make noise in the corridor to signal the end of class.  
  
"It'll be over soon, Ron," she told him gently, and with that Snape dismissed class and the trio was off to the Great Hall for dinner. They strolled into the massive room and gingerly seated themselves at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Wonder what it'd be like to give Snape a Truth Potion," Ron mused.  
  
"I reckon we'd know how he got his hair so greasy," Harry replied thickly through a mouthful of roast chicken.  
  
Hermione ladled some gravy onto her mashed potatoes. "Or better yet, a Love Potion!"  
  
The three friends laughed as Ginny sauntered over, a goblet of pumpkin juice in hand.  
  
"I suppose we'd have to make him fall in love with Professor Sprout," she said earnestly while pointing out a blushing Herbology professor sitting next to a greasy Snape at the head table.  
  
Hermione went into a fit of giggles before rising from the table and muttering something about getting started on an essay for Professor Binns.  
  
She slowly made her way down to the "Head" quarters saying "Gobbledygook" to Sir Cadogan who swung aside to reveal the entrance hole. She entered the common room that she and Malfoy shared and quietly found her way into her enormous bedroom. Textbook, quills, and rolls of parchment in hand, Hermione made her way back to the common room and sat herself in a big, plush chair in front of the fire.  
  
"Fancy seeing you study, Granger," a voice dripping with sarcasm said.  
  
"What is it, Malfoy?" she snapped.  
  
He smirked. "No need to be rude."  
  
"Fine then. Whatever do you want, oh wonderful Draco? Especially from Mudblood Granger."  
  
"Can't a man sit and study in his own common room?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Not if you're going to terrorize me and think of more insulting names to call me," she replied dryly.  
  
"And who says I'm going to do that?"  
  
"It's the way things have always been."  
  
"Yeah, well, I propose something to let the past be, but improve the present and future."  
  
"Oh?" she asked interestedly while looking up at him.  
  
"A truce, Granger."  
  
"And why would you want to make such a thing?"  
  
"Look, we're stuck together for the rest of the year. It's our last year, might as well make the best of it."  
  
She considered this, and finally shook his outstretched hand. "Deal. But you do remember that we're total opposites, right? Gryffindor and Slytherin, pureblood Death Eater and Mudblood goody two shoes."  
  
Malfoy looked close to tears and hurriedly made his way into his bedroom. Hermione followed suit and saw him settle himself down onto his king sized bed.  
  
She curled herself up in a chair across from his bed. "You want to talk about it?" she asked cautiously while staring at Malfoy who was gazing at the ceiling.  
  
He shifted his gaze over to her. "There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"I think there is," she whispered.  
  
"You're the one that thinks I'm a Death Eater. You're just like everybody else."  
  
"You mean you're-"  
  
"Yes, Granger! I'm not a Death Eater. I'd rather kill myself than devote my life to some git of a wizard who kills people for show and intimidates others for his own insecurity."  
  
Hermione was shocked. This was not the Malfoy she knew. She had always thought he was destined to be a Death Eater, like his father. "Well, Malfoy, what does Lucius say?"  
  
"Draco," he corrected absentmindedly. "And Lucius does something horrible every time I refuse him, of course."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Cruciatus, Granger. An Unforgivable curse. You do know what that is, don't you?"  
  
"It's Hermione, Draco, and your own father really puts you under the torturing curse?"  
  
He nodded solemnly and continued gazing at the ceiling. "No one really understands it. Or me, for that matter."  
  
Hermione was taken aback. How was it that someone so pure at heart had the misfortune to be misunderstood? She pulled herself together and lay down beside him on the bed. "I understand, Draco," she told him quietly and leaned her head on his chest.  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think! I'd love to get a review or two! Please tell me if I should continue my story or not! 


	2. An Invitation for Tea

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything except the plot.(no, not even Draco.sigh..). The familiar characters still belong to the lovely JK Rowling  
  
A/N: Well, here's chapter 2 of my story. I hope you all like it! I decided to go ahead and write another chapter anyway.  
  
An Invitation For Tea  
  
Draco woke up to the sound of a soft snore in his arms. He looked down and couldn't believe his eyes. "Granger?!" he thought incredulously.  
  
Then memories of the previous night came flooding back. He remembered of how she had comforted him, how he had cried, and she cried also to the thought of his being under the Cruciatus by his own father.  
  
"What on Earth would make her so soft towards me?" he mused.  
  
Hermione stirred. "Don't kill him, Voldemort. Take me instead! I'll give anything to save Harry!"  
  
Draco couldn't help but be surprised at the terror on her angelic face. "Shh," he whispered into her hair. "It's alright, really."  
  
She quickly sat up and looked at him. "What on earth am I doing in your bed?"  
  
He was a bit taken aback by this, but raised an eyebrow of curiosity instead. "Well, we sort of had a long talk last night, and you kind of fell asleep."  
  
She must have remembered last night's events, because she slowly leaned back into his arms. "Is it terrible, Draco?" she asked timidly.  
  
"I can handle Lucius," he answered.  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't kill him."  
  
Draco stared at Hermione with a bewildered expression. "Who would I want to kill, and why?"  
  
"Your father, Draco. He needs to stay alive to realize what he's done. Maybe we can get him sent to Azkaban."  
  
Draco stiffened at this. "We couldn't do that."  
  
"Don't you want to?"  
  
"Of course I do," he snarled. "Did you forget that he has my mother under the Imperius curse?"  
  
"Go to Dumbledore," she mumbled.  
  
He shook his head. "No!"  
  
What makes him so afraid? She wondered silently. "Well anyway, we'll be late for breakfast if we don't get a move on," she said and found her way out of his bedroom and into the bathroom.  
  
She brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror and sighed. Hermione could see her tear strained face clearly. It was obvious she had been crying over Draco's troubles. Was there really a different side to the cold-blooded Slytherin that she, Harry, and Ron were oblivious to this whole time? She pondered the thought and quickly changed into fresh robes. Hermione grabbed her books and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow, 'Mione, you sure look tired," Ron observed as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night," she muttered.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "That prat Malfoy giving you trouble?"  
  
Her neck craned over to Harry. "He is not a prat!" she snapped.  
  
Just then, the Great Hall was filled with many loud screeching noises as the owls made their ways into the enormous room searching for their recipients.  
  
An owl from her mother and an unfamiliar Eagle owl dropped letters onto Hermione's plate of toast.  
  
"Whose owl is that?" Ron asked curiously staring at the Eagle owl. Hermione ripped the letter from the Eagle owl open and read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry if last night's events startled you a bit. I think you're right; we can become good friends. How about we meet for tea in our common room after lunch?  
  
Yours, Draco M.  
  
She quickly glanced at Ron. "Daily Prophet owl sent me a notice," she said. Hermione scoped out the Slytherin table and saw Draco staring at her. She smiled at him and nodded her head. He smiled in return.  
  
"Well!" she exclaimed. "Time for Double Transfiguration!"  
  
Ron moaned. "McGonagall has really got it in for me this year."  
  
"Nonsense, Ron," she replied as the three of them began to walk towards the Transfiguration classroom. "Professor McGonagall is a very fair teacher and witch, and is very highly thought of wizard world wide."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Who cares if she's fair!" he said as they turned the corridor. "Too bad she doesn't favor the Gryffindors like Snape and the Slytherins."  
  
"Well, what else do we have for today, Hermione?" Ron piped up noticing the tension building between her and Harry.  
  
"Oh honestly, Ron! It's Friday! All we have is Double Transfiguration and Double Care of Magical Creatures and we're done for the day," she reminded her best friend.  
  
"Right," Harry agreed and they stepped inside of the classroom watching other seventh year Gryffindors and seventh year Ravenclaws piling in.  
  
After Transfiguration, they slowly began to walk down to Hagrid's hut just outside of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Alrigh' der 'arry, 'ermione, an' Ron?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Just fine, Hagrid," Hermione replied, "Thank you."  
  
Care of Magical Creatures always seemed to speed on by them, and soon the trio found themselves wandering back to the Great Hall for lunch. Just as they sat down, Hermione noticed Draco staring at her and he got up from the Slytherin table and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed to her friends. "I just remembered I still haven't started the Transfiguration essay!"  
  
"Of course you haven't," Harry said dismissively. "We were only just assigned it!"  
  
"Mind you, I'm very busy with Head Girl duties, Harry, and I intend to keep up with school work."  
  
"Have you gone bloody daft? It's a Friday afternoon. You have the rest of the day off. There's no need to leave lunch early," Ron told her.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, guys, but I had better leave. I'll see you at supper!" and with that, she left and followed Draco back to their common room.  
  
Draco stood at the entrance. "Didn't think you'd show, Hermione."  
  
"Of course I would. I told you so. I keep my word."  
  
"That's good to know," he said as they sat down on the sofa. "Tea?" he asked after pouring himself a cup.  
  
"Yes, please. Heavy on the cream, light on the sugar," she added and then laughed. "That's the way Mrs. Weasley drinks hers as well."  
  
He looked up at her. "You keep up with the Weasley family, do you?"  
  
"Yes. They are a most loving family. They may have more children than most people would like, but to them, the more the merrier!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"I wish my family were like that," he replied wistfully.  
  
Hermione took a long sip of her tea. "Haven't you got any siblings?"  
  
"I only wish."  
  
"It must be terrible to be an only child."  
  
"I wasn't an only child at one point?"  
  
"Oh?" she asked curiously.  
  
"When I was ten years old, I had a baby sister named Katrina. Just before I left for my first year at Hogwarts, she died." He snapped his fingers. "Just like that."  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Hermione stammered.  
  
He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't be. Father probably decided he needed to practice his Avada Kedavra on someone," he added bitterly.  
  
She was silent.  
  
"He practiced the Unforgivables on our house elf Dobby, you know."  
  
"Dobby?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. I always felt sorry for him. I had taken a special liking to him. If truth be told, I was absolutely delighted when Potter had set him free."  
  
"You know," Hermione began mischievously, "you can see him if you'd like."  
  
"Dobby?" he asked. "Nah. Probably off somewhere working for a nice household."  
  
"You're right," she agreed. "Although I happen to know he works at the same Wizarding School you attend, Draco."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes. I've been visiting Dobby ever since our fourth year. Loveable creature, that one. I can take you down to the Kitchens one day, if you'd like."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, I'd like that." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "Well, the buffoons Crabbe and Goyle are probably waiting for me. I had best leave. Thank you for your company."  
  
She smiled and stood up as well. "You're most welcome. And thank you for tea."  
  
"My pleasure," and with that, Draco was out the portrait hole.  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter two for ya. I bit of what I wanted to happen. I desperately need to give my story a plot though. I appreciate reviews! 


	3. The Untimely Arrival of a Deathly Red En...

Disclaimer: Sigh.I STILL don't own any of them (although the one's I'd really like are Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood, Roger Davies, and Draco Malfoy!)  
  
A/N: Oh I'm absolutely delighted with the reviews! Five of them! (Hey, I think it's pretty good for a first timer!) And much thanks to my friends who I sent my story to! (Well, the one's that liked it anyway, lol!)  
  
Sunshine: Thanks so much! Yeah, you're right when you say that the plot and certain aspects may be the same as some stories you've read because I was inspired when reading those. I hope I'm not copying them or anything, but that's just where I'm getting my ideas!  
  
Sweetwater: Thanks a LOT! I like D/Hr fics as well, but I hope I didn't rush things! I'm trying to update it about two chapters a day, but since the website doesn't show all updates after almost a full 24 hours, you may not be able to see newly updated chapters as fast.  
  
Katrina Arlay: Hahaha! Thank you as well. I appreciate your compliment.  
  
DracoDevil81690: Thanks a lot!  
  
Ace of Spades: You're right. I guess I haven't really succeeded in making it seem all too realistic or making it sound all that much like the mastermind JK Rowling herself, but I'm not perfect! I know that Draco wouldn't do that. I guess I'm mostly making them do what I want them to do, you know? But thanks, and I'll definitely take your advice!  
  
Okay okay, on with the show!  
  
The Untimely Arrival of a Deathly Red Envelope  
  
Harry and Ron were already in the Great Hall when Hermione entered looking giddy with excitement.  
  
"Do you get the feeling she's not telling us something?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head fervently. (A/N: JK Rowling always talks about them shaking their heads fervently, so I thought I'd give it a go!) "She'd tell us anything."  
  
"Yeah, but remember the time turner incident in our fourth year?" Ron pointed out."  
  
"She had to do it."  
  
"But she didn't have to disagree with you when you called Malfoy a prat, now did she," Ron said earnestly.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Well if you ask me," Ginny began as she wandered over to the two boys.  
  
"Which no one did," Ron snapped.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "You are taking this a bit far, don't you think? I mean, she's not entitled to tell you everything!"  
  
"Hello my two favorite people in the world," Hermione said casually sliding into her seat. She gave each boy a peck on the cheek. Ron blushed furiously and Harry turned a deep scarlet that could give the Gryffindor color a run for its money.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Lamb chop, Harry?"  
  
"No thanks," he replied quietly.  
  
"Why, may I ask, are you so cheerful? Haven't thought of restarting 'SPEW', have you?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Ron!" Harry hissed.  
  
She glared daggers. "For your kind information, Ronald Weasley, I happened to have finished all three rolls of parchment on the consequences of becoming an unregistered Animagnus for Professor McGonagall, and I thank you for ending this discussion right now." Hermione rose from the table and exited the Great Hall.  
  
"What's she talking about?" Harry whispered as she began to leave. "Our essay is supposed to be on Human Transfiguration."  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Boys," Hermione peevishly muttered under her breath.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel this instant!" Sir Cadogan roared.  
  
"Mermish!" she squealed and the knight instantly swung aside.  
  
Hermione, exasperated, flopped onto the loveseat in the common room. She found a roll of parchment and a quill on the floor besides her and began to write.  
  
Dear Hagrid,  
  
How have things been going for you? I do hope you are alright. Not much seems to have changed around here. I'd like very much to come visit you, but as you know, my being Head Girl and your being a Professor has certainly kept us busy! I hope you find time to have a guest for tea. Please owl your response, as I am afraid Crookshanks is becoming rather unreliable!  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
She rolled up the parchment and handed it to the ginger cat on the floor. "Crookshanks, darling, will you please take this to Hagrid?"  
  
The cat hissed but reluctantly took the letter and left.  
  
"Hello, Hermione."  
  
She was startled.  
  
"Didn't mean to disturb you there," Draco chuckled.  
  
"Oh not at all." She shifted her legs off of the couch. "Do have a seat."  
  
Draco gingerly sat himself next to Hermione. "Thanks."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Bloody boring, I must admit. Yours?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Although tea was a highlight," she admitted.  
  
Draco smiled. "Yes," he agreed.  
  
Just then, an all too familiar Eagle owl swooped in carrying an envelope - a read one, at that.  
  
"A howler," Draco choked out.  
  
Hermione quickly cast a silencing charm over the room to spare Draco the humiliation from any bypassing students.  
  
"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" a voice roared. Hermione immediately recognized the owner of the voice as Draco's father and stiffened.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU? YOU CANNOT BETRAY THE DARK LORD AND I! YOU WILL JOIN US, DRACO! JOIN US AND LIVE TO SERVE UNDER THE LORD'S NAME! HE IS YOUR MASTER, AND YOU KNOW IT! IT'S IN YOUR BLOOD! THE FAMILY NAME STRICTLY FORBIDS OTHERWISE! ON YOUR EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY YOU WILL JOIN THE INNER CIRCLE AND HAVE THE MARK BURNED INTO YOUR ARM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? YOU HAVEN'T GOT MUCH TIME, DRACO! THINK ABOUT WHAT I AM TELLING YOU!"  
  
The howler stopped there. Both Draco and Hermione looked pretty close to tears. She studied his face and wondered if his tears were out of hurt, sadness, anger, or even all three. She tried to restrain herself, but couldn't help it, and curled herself up in his lap, sobbing. He was a bit startled by her actions, and was thrown onto the couch with her on top of him.  
  
"Don't do it, Draco!" she said in between sobs. "Neither of them are worth it, and you know it!"  
  
He nodded and then whispered, "My eighteenth birthday isn't that far, you know."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"In exactly a month and three weeks."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well what can I do?"  
  
"Not join them."  
  
"I didn't have any plans to."  
  
They both lay there bawling their eyes out, both people's tears for Draco. He looked down at her and wondered what this would have looked like last year. He smirked.  
  
"Good night, Draco," Hermione murmured, and her soft snoring followed next. He was not in a position to throw her off of him or put her to her own bed, but he didn't mind either. He noticed she had fallen asleep, and Draco followed suit only a few minutes later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's eyes popped open to the sound of voices outside of the portrait hole.  
  
"Hermione!" a voice shouted, the voice of who was unmistakably Weasley.  
  
"I've only said sorry about 37 times! You can't keep yourself locked up in there all day!"  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione! Ron's right," came what had to be Potter. "He's been over apologizing and you two always make up after a fight."  
  
Then a new voice joined theirs. "Draky! Draky, are you in there? You can't hide from me! Come out! I have the whole day planned for us!" wailed Pansy Parkinson. At this, Draco had to get up. He slowly lifted Hermione off of him and laid her onto the couch and made his way to the portrait hole and swung it open.  
  
"Parkinson!" he snarled. "I have no intention whatsoever to go anywhere with you. As you can see, the lady is asleep on the couch and it would be much appreciated if there weren't this entire noise brigade out here as she might wake up! Good day! Potter. Weasley," he acknowledged and slammed the portrait in their faces.  
  
"But Malfoy."  
  
He swung the portrait open again. "I'll be sure to tell her that you two were looking for her when she wakes up," he assured them and slammed the portrait for the second time that day.  
  
Draco turned and headed over to Hermione. She was startled and woke up.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Just our friends. Er, your friends, rather, and a member of my fan club."  
  
She smiled. "Harry, Ron, and Pansy, eh?"  
  
"Weasley apologizes for whatever happened yesterday."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's going on between us?"  
  
Draco was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Well you must admit it's strange, isn't it? This is the second night we've fallen asleep together."  
  
"You said so yourself that we could be good friends," Draco said defensively.  
  
"Oh, that's right," her voice trailed off. Little did Draco know, that what was nagging Hermione was the fact that she was beginning to fancy him.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooooh! Hermione's starting to LIKE him! Yaay! Well, this isn't exactly my best chapter, but I'll be sure to write the fourth chapter as soon as possible. I do hope everyone realizes that I write these stories in about ten minutes without editing and then I post them. These aren't supposed to be my best works, but like I said, I just want to get it up to speed and update about 2 chapters a day. If anyone is wondering, I'm planning about ten or so chapters, and more interesting plot is yet to come! 


	4. Pure Blood on a Mudblood

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I were JK Rowling, I'd run around flaunting it! (Even though we know the REAL JK Rowling is modest and down to earth.)  
  
A/N: Wow, I can't believe I've already received 12 reviews on my three chapters! (To those of you who are top rated fan fiction writers, I'm overwhelmed even if 12 for 3 would be considered kibbles and bits to you.) Sigh - at any rate, I have a lot of people to thank for this! But, I have to thank one of my really good friends Jessy for pointing out the fact that the time turner incident was in their 3rd year, and Dobby being set free was in their 2nd. I honestly don't know why I think everything happened in the fourth year - probably because I'm still mourning over Cedric.  
  
Sunshine: Hey! Thanks SO much for putting me on your favorite stories list! I'm really truly flattered by it! And thanks a lot for your rave reviews, I really appreciate it.  
  
Katrina Arlay: Hahaha! I've put you under a spell, eh? At first I used to fancy them just as a fan fiction couple, rather than a "actually being in the book" couple. Oh whoa, I just realized Katrina was the name of Draco's little sister I made up. Hah, it's funny how I forget things I write myself.  
  
Uknowmehermi: I'm sorry, but I don't really get the name you signed with. Is it because that's your pen name (or what you call yourself, really) or is it because you know me and the fact that my friends call me Hermione? Well anyway, I really appreciate your reviews as well!  
  
Okay, well, here's the fourth chapter!  
  
Pure Blood on a Mudblood  
  
" 'Mione? Hello? Earth to Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Finally snapped out of her trance," Ron muttered across the table to Harry.  
  
Hermione looked flustered and began to blush. "Oh, sorry, Ron. I think I was a bit out of it."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Ron snorted.  
  
She hadn't been daydreaming about her usual upcoming trips to the library, extra homework she could be doing in her spare time, or anything like that, but was instead thinking about Draco.  
  
Before she had joined her best friends for breakfast, she had pulled out her Muggle calendar and discovered Draco's birthday to be on March 15th. (A/N: For those of you who don't know me, March 15th is Sean Biggerstaff's birthday!!!)  
  
"You haven't touched any of your favorite croissants," Harry gently inquired.  
  
"Er - Accio Croissants," she said lazily as the platter of pastry flew past Ron, causing his water goblet to knock over.  
  
"You could have just asked," Ron muttered in disgust.  
  
She grinned. "I'm not a witch for nothing, you know," she stated matter-of- factedly.  
  
"Well, seeing as it is a Saturday, what should we do?" - Harry was cut off by the sound of about a thousand owls.  
  
Hedwig and Pig screeched loudly as they dropped letter onto Harry and Ron's laps. The Daily Prophet owl dropped a copy of the newspaper on Hermione's breakfast plate, and another owl dropped a note in what had to be Hagrid's scrawny handwriting. She opted to read Hagrid's note first:  
  
Hermione -  
  
Love to have you over for tea! How's about next Saturday?  
  
Cheers, Hagrid  
  
Hermione quickly scribbled, "Thanks! See you then!" when a loud yelp made her 'n' trail off the parchment. She handed the letter back to the owl and gave Harry an annoyed expression.  
  
"HE'S FREE!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Y-y-you mean?"  
  
Harry nodded and she quickly tore open her Daily Prophet and scanned the headline.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK - CLEARED!"  
  
She screamed and ran all the way around the table to where Harry was sitting and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh Harry!"  
  
"I'm happy for you too, ol' bloke, but - er, I hope you'll forgive me for not going to run over and make the whole ruddy school stare at me," Ron said with a sheepish grin.  
  
Hermione looked up at the Great Hall only to find what was almost the entire school staring straight back. She flushed. "Oh, well, I can't help it if I'm excited!" She looked around to see Draco, but had no such luck.  
  
"You think we should go to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'd think so," she answered. Harry led the three of them outside of the Hall and ended up at the stone statue guarding Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Er - Twix? Snickers? Mars?"  
  
"Cauldron Cakes?" Ron added hopefully and the door swung open.  
  
"Nice job, Ron," Harry thanked him.  
  
They made their way up the stone steps only to find Dumbledore at his desk with a certain blonde haired someone seated in the chair in front.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped. "Professor, we're so sorry! We heard the news and we thought that we should-"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Not to worry, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy and I will be finished in just a moment. If you would be so kind as to seat yourselves in the room next door, it would be much appreciated."  
  
She nodded and they shuffled into the next room. This room, however, was even more peculiar looking than Dumbledore's office itself.  
  
"What do you suppose this stuff is?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Probably a storage room."  
  
"Looks like a junkyard to me," Ron responded.  
  
"Actually, Misters Potter and Weasley, you are both incorrect." Ron and Harry whirled around to find the Headmaster behind them.  
  
"This room is where the Ministry of Magic leaves important and, well - 'illegal' artifacts for me to guard. Now," he said kindly. "Let us return to my office and you may speak to me about Sirius."  
  
They exited the "guarding room" and seated themselves in chairs in front of the massive desk that Dumbledore had just conjured.  
  
"Well," Harry began, "what's going to happen now? Do I get to leave the Dursleys?"  
  
"Well, Harry, I'd like for Sirius to get settled as a free man first. Perhaps if you should return to your Aunt and Uncle for the first week of summer holidays, you will find that Sirius may have become settled already," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"And what if he was settled before summer holidays began? I mean, this is our seventh year, and I think I could move out. After all, I'm pretty much an adult," Harry argued.  
  
"That may be so, Mr. Potter, but I would be most comfortable knowing you had heeded my advice." Dumbledore smiled. "Unless of course you'd like to do otherwise," he winked.  
  
Harry smiled. "Of course, sir. But I reckon this means I'd be able to see Sirius more often before school ends, right?"  
  
"I should think so."  
  
"Well, thank you for your time, Headmaster," Hermione said politely.  
  
"Yeah thanks, Professor," Ron agreed and began to walk down the marble stairs leading out of the office. Hermione and Harry followed suit.  
  
"Anytime, students, anytime."  
  
"This is going to be amazing," Harry said sighing with happiness.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "What I'm wondering, is what was Malfoy doing in there close to tears?"  
  
"Dunno," Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermione started to worry. "I forgot all about him!" she thought. "Oh, hey, guys? I have a lot of work to do. Would it be alright if I met you back in the Gryffindor common room?"  
  
"Sure," Ron said uneasily as Hermione tore after her common room.  
  
"We'll see you later!" Harry called.  
  
As she began running to Sir Cadogan she wondered why Draco was with Dumbledore in the first place. No one ever ran to him unless it was anything serious.  
  
"Has Draco been in yet?" she asked the knight guarding the entrance hole.  
  
"Yes, my lady. He's in right now. Rude young boy! Won't fight a duel!" Sir Cadogan replied.  
  
"Er - yes, well, uh, Mermish!"  
  
He swung aside revealing the hole and she stepped in. "Draco?" she called. She walked over to the fireplace that was still blazing and didn't see him in his usual chair, so she tried his bedroom and knocked. "Draco?"  
  
"Go away, Mudblood."  
  
"Draco, listen I - "  
  
"Save it!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Why is he so stubborn?" she asked herself. "Wait! How dumb can I be?" She whipped her wand out and pointed it at the lock. "Alohomora!" she exclaimed and the door popped open  
  
She gasped at what she saw. "Draco!" she cried incredulously.  
  
He looked up at her in the middle of slicing his wrist for what looked like the fifth time. "Get out of my room," he hissed.  
  
"How can you do this to yourself!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Watch it, Granger, I'm armed!"  
  
She whipped out her wand again and cried, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Damn," he muttered.  
  
Hermione ran by his side and struggled the knife out of his hands. "What is wrong with you!" she screamed.  
  
"If you and your nosy self MUST know, Granger, my father is dead."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"I-I-I'm just-"  
  
"You don't even know? You're hurting yourself, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"He died because of me."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" he said raising his voice. "He died because of me!"  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
He smirked. "Oh yes I do!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dumbledore just told me."  
  
"Oh," she said quietly.  
  
Draco sighed. "Voldemort was upset with my not wanting to become a Death Eater, and so he blamed Lucius for being, and I quote, 'a bad parent'."  
  
"Was he?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A bad parent, I mean."  
  
"I suppose so, but I mean, he IS my father."  
  
"Draco, you need to put this behind you and hurting yourself is NOT the answer!"  
  
"Shows how much you know, Ms. Know-it-all-Granger."  
  
"I've gone through the same thing."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Well, I am." He stood up and wiped her tears away with the back of his bloody wrist. His blood began trickling down her delicate face. He laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked in between sobs.  
  
"Mudblood has got pure blood on her face."  
  
She scowled.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! It was a joke."  
  
"I know," she whispered and leaned into his chest flinging her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and they stood there for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
A/N: OOOOH! I think my pen name should be "Fluffmeister" because I love fluff! Anyway, I know virtually all the characters are OOC, but hey - I LIKE it like that! Anyway, I'd like to thank my friend Nish for reviewing the story and giving me a writer-to-writer critique. Chapter 5 is comin' soon! 


	5. Confessions of a Lover

Disclaimer: And do you really expect this portion to change since yesterday?  
  
A/N: I think I've been focusing more on "fluff" than on keeping every in character and things like that. But I'd like my story fluffier rather than "let's keep it exactly like JK Rowling". Because I mean, I don't need to write like her. I'm sure she'd like to do that herself. So I've decided to do this myself and make it whatever I want - because I am the author. Pretty freaky, eh? All right, well - here's chapter 5. Much thanks to: Sunshine, Jessy, Dinky, Slytherin Girl, Chica Bonita, animegirl-mika, Katrina Arlay, uknowmehermi, Sweetwater, and DracoDevil81690.  
  
Jessy: Thanks so much for pointing out my ever so brilliant mistakes. I owe you one. Bingo Buddies forever!!! Don't forget - Loongie man! Haha, doubt Arman would want to save us now!  
  
Dinky: Awww! Thanks, hun! I love ya! Go Rangers! My name is Vato, from Clements High! I wanna talk for a little while - LOL!  
  
Sunshine (aka Lindsay): I'm so glad we've been in contact! I hope your story becomes successful! I'm so happy about all the wonderful reviews you've left me.  
  
Slytherin Girl: Oh I'm so incredibly flattered that you read my story and reviewed it! You have no idea how in love I am with "I Won't Walk Away"! Haha, just ask any of my friends (well, the ones I force to read fan fiction) and they'll tell you that yours is the first one I recommend!  
  
All right then, here we go! Btw, I tried to make this funny - don't quite know if I've succeeded.  
  
Confessions of a Lover  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You know when you told me that you knew what it was like?" Draco asked her. The two were lying on Draco's bed, her head and arm mounted on his chest with him twirling her silky hair between his fingers.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did you mean by it?"  
  
"I've been through a terrible ordeal as well," she whispered.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if you didn't share it," he suggested.  
  
"An ordeal, Draco, but terrible in its own way."  
  
"I'd think it best to depress ourselves with one matter at a time."  
  
"Do you believe in love?" Hermione suddenly asked.  
  
He was startled. "Yes."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Absolutely." He chuckled softly.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about a girlfriend of mine I met at one of our manors in Paris. I was so young and naïve to think it was love."  
  
She sat up and studied his face as he reminisced. "How old were you?"  
  
"Five."  
  
She laughed. "Five?" she asked between chokes of laughter.  
  
"Well I did say I was young," he joked.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to fall in love with him," she thought aloud.  
  
Draco leapt out of bed. "What!"  
  
"Oh dear, I didn't just, but I couldn't have-"  
  
A soft smile gently played on his lips. "You're in love with me, Hermione!"  
  
She sighed at the tenderness in his voice when he said her first name. "I don't believe this," she muttered.  
  
"I do. I don't mind being loved, you know." He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her and let his lips brush hers. "I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
"They're not-"  
  
"But they couldn't be-"  
  
"Could they?" Harry and Ron responded simultaneously.  
  
"This is wrong," Harry told Ron. He tapped the old parchment with his wand and muttered "Mischief managed" and let the Marauder's Map flutter to the floor.  
  
"Don't be daft!" Ron exclaimed. He gingerly picked the map up, tapped it with his own wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ron pored over the map searching for the bedroom. "BLOODY HELL!" he yelped.  
  
"What?" Harry hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"The-the-the-their dots are one!" Ron stammered in disgust.  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed snatching the map from his best friend. Sure enough, the room labeled 'Draco Malfoy's Bedroom' had one dot with the names 'Draco Malfoy' and 'Hermione Granger' written beneath.  
  
"That's disgusting," Ron insisted.  
  
"Oh, come off it! They can't be - can they?" Harry wondered, and then shook his head. "No."  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out," Ron said heading out the room. Much to his own disappointment, Harry followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione gently pulled away from the deep kiss she was sharing with Draco. "I had better go," she whispered in his ear.  
  
He nodded and pulled away. "I'll see you tonight, then?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled weakly, turned, and led herself to her own bedroom. Hermione stumbled as she made her way to the door in her room that led to the Gryffindor common room. As she hastily opened it, she peeked around inside.  
  
"Harry! Ron?" she called. She gave them a strange look when they whirled around from their place at the entrance hole and had their mouths open wide, agape.  
  
Harry pulled Ron aside and said, "Be with you in a minute, 'Mione!" He turned to Ron and said, "Look. There's no point in confronting her now, especially since we haven't caught her in the act. Might as well pretend it never happened for now and not say anything until we see it for ourselves." Ron nodded solemnly and followed Harry over to Hermione.  
  
"What were you two doing?" she asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"We were just going to look for you," Ron offered with ease.  
  
"Oh, all right then."  
  
"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Sure!" The three settled themselves in front of the blazing fire.  
  
"So, what'd you do since Breakfast?" Ron blurted out while shuffling the cards.  
  
Hermione threw him a Look. "Nothing amazing." She shrugged. "Finished the essay for Professor Binns."  
  
"I haven't started that yet," Harry cut in before Ron could open his mouth. "What's it about, again?"  
  
"Oh honestly, Harry! What are you going to do come time of the N.E.W.Ts?" Hermione exclaimed with exasperation.  
  
He shrugged and grinned. "Copy off of you, I expect."  
  
"Harry James Potter! Don't you DARE think of anything like that! You know Professor McGonagall will be supervising each and every move we make."  
  
"She's right, Harry. She'll probably transfigure into a hawk and fly above us and screech making sure we don't copy off of good ol' 'Mione," Ron said earnestly.  
  
"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione began as an exploding sound erupted from Harry's side. "To each student their own!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The trio played five more rounds before Harry called quits.  
  
"It's lunchtime, anyway," Ron agreed. He helped Harry pull Hermione off the floor and they headed out of the Gryffindor common room starting their walk towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Mmm - spaghetti," Harry said taking a big sniff out of the air when entering the Great Hall.  
  
"Exactly what I wanted," Ron added.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You want ANY kind of food, Ronald Weasley. Have Percy and Bill taught you nothing?"  
  
"Bill couldn't care less, I've learned from Percy that being a 'Bighead Boy' must really stink, but honestly, my education lies in the hands of a certain Fred and George Weasley," Ron answered with a grin.  
  
She rolled her eyes again as they seated themselves at their oh-so-familiar table.  
  
"So how are they working out at Zonko's?" Harry asked as he helped himself to pasta.  
  
"Pretty good, I guess," Ron said forking the spaghetti and shoving it in his mouth. "As soon as they make just a wee bit more money, they'll be off with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, I expect."  
  
Harry grinned. "They'll make a fortune off of those canary creams."  
  
Hermione helped herself to a roll. "I'm glad they'll be settled in a few years. Angelina and Fred are doing quite well, aren't they?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I think Fred's going to propose. But if you ask me, the way he's trying to go about doing it doesn't seem all that successful."  
  
"Why's that?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "He said something about giving her a Ton-Tongue Toffee and having a ring appear at the tip of her tongue."  
  
They laughed. "How positively romantic!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"If you like that sort of thing," came a voice from the other side of the table. They all turned to Neville.  
  
"Hullo, Neville," Hermione said kindly. "How was your detention with Professor Snape?"  
  
Neville made a face. "That git has really got to understand when someone just doesn't GET IT!"  
  
Harry shook his head in sympathy. "Have a seat."  
  
"We just got here," Ron added with his mouth full.  
  
"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed at Ron's lack of manners. "Well, I had best move on to the library." She turned out of her seat and ran smack into someone. She glanced at the boys sitting down and wondered why their mouths were hanging open. She turned back to the person she ran into only to find Draco Malfoy with a book in his outstretched hand.  
  
"You left this, Granger" Draco muttered. She stared at the copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' in his hand and accepted it.  
  
"Thank you, Malfoy." And with that, she exited the Hall, her robes swishing around her. As soon as she was in the same corridor as the Library, she took out the book Draco had given her and stared at it. It wasn't her copy - hers was locked in a trunk of prized possessions. She opened it up and a note fell out of it.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand not talking to you for thirty minutes, so I decided to write you a little note instead. Will you meet me in the Astronomy Tower after supper? I love you.  
  
Yours always and forever,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
She fought back the tears. He could be so incredibly sweet, but she wondered about the way he acted towards her and her friends what was only last year. 'That doesn't matter,' she told herself. 'All that matters is the way he is now.'  
  
She walked into the library and Madame Pince greeted her with her usual grunt. Hermione smiled to herself and wandered over to a table and spread out her work.  
  
A/N: So sorry - I know that was INCREDIBLY short, but you know how it is. To make up for having such a short chapter (besides my sincerest apologies), I've already started on a VERY LONG chapter 6. How's that? And once again, I'm soooooo sorry! 


	6. The Astronomy Tower Escapade

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (as much as I'd absolutely LOVE to), I only own the foul plot.  
  
A/N: Whew! Chapter 6 is done. Good lord! Didn't think I'd actually do it - I mean, after all, this chapter is supposed to be terribly long. (And I do hope I've succeeded!)  
  
Nish: Thanks so much for all your help! (And no, this is NOT going in a lemony direction - LOL!)  
  
Silver Firefly: Awww, thanks! I try to do my best.  
  
Sunshine: Hey! LOL! Bloody hell, yeah I remember. I hope you're having a nice time at your aunt's in GA! I'm real glad that we've been talking to each other. It's nice to get support where and when you need it most! Let me know how successful you are with uploading that chapter - if you need any help, just ask!  
  
Sakura_Angel90: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it! I'm going to give your Harry Potter fan fiction a shot. And thanks for the vote of confidence!  
  
Becka, Draco's one and only: LOL, I agree - that was rude of them to spy. But hey - what kind of best friends would they be? After all, THEY think they're doing it for Hermione's own good. (Btw, I hope you don't run into my friend Jessy, as she thinks SHE is Draco's one and only!)  
  
Slytherin Girl: Again, I'm VERY pleased and flattered that you read my story and reviewed it. Well, I'm listening to you and I tried to update as soon as I could. I did realize that you updated your story, and I read it. Once again, a job EXTRAORDINARILY done! I can't tell you how much I love it!  
  
Vanillastar: Thanks! I hope I've made it up to your expectations.  
  
Alice Chestnut: That's a really nice suggestion you left me. However, I have some big plans for exactly what direction the plot line is headed. Since you're telling me to not spend a lot of time writing the story, I'm wondering how you're also telling me to make it long! LOL! Well, thanks a million!  
  
Jessy: Darling, you couldn't pry me away from my love even if you tried!  
  
Fionuir/Lady Drake/Elizabeth: I do hope you're reading this! Thanks so much for inspiring me with "Close Quarters"! I seriously appreciate it!  
  
Okay, I think I'll go on with the story before someone slaps me upside the head. By the way, I've become a Snape/Hermione shipper, so my side project is partly to blame for the delay in posting this!  
  
The Astronomy Tower Escapade  
  
"Miss Granger, did you have any plans to return to your dormitory at all this evening?" an annoyed Madame Pince asked Hermione.  
  
She looked up from the enormous book on the table in front of her only to meet the Librarian's stern gaze. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Madame Pince, it was just so good that I guess I lost track of time."  
  
"Quite understandable," she replied glancing at the title of the book. "I trust you want to take it back to Head quarters, do you?"  
  
"Oh I'd like that," Hermione said following the Librarian out of the Library. "Er - I'll see you tomorrow, Madame Pince."  
  
The grave woman nodded and slowly walked back to her desk. 'What has gotten into me?' she muttered to herself. She began walking towards her own common room when a voice called out. "Oi! Hermione!" She smiled to herself and whirled around at the sound of Ron Weasley's voice.  
  
"Hullo!" she said as she approached her best friend. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh, not much. Harry and I went out for a friendly Quidditch game - three on three." He shrugged. "The usual."  
  
"That's nice. I was in the Library reading up on the history of the Ministry of Magic. Fascinating, really," she told him excitedly.  
  
He laughed. "I'm sure. You know, it just strikes me of how you and Percy are so alike! So, where are we headed? Haha! Headed! Get it? You, Percy, Head Boy, Head Girl - okay I'll be quiet now," Ron babbled.  
  
She shrugged. "Wherever, I suppose." Hermione checked her magical watch. "We've got about twenty minutes before supper. Fancy a walk outside?"  
  
"Why not?" Ron replied and the two made their way outside. "So how have you been?"  
  
"Okay, I suppose." Hermione shrugged. "Mostly busy with Head Girl stuff. And you? How are you and Lavender doing?"  
  
"Great. Our relationship is pretty steady. She's a great girl."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed.  
  
"We need to find you a nice lad," Ron said as he took in a deep breath of the clean evening breeze.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Dunno," he responded with a shrug. "It'd be nice to see you settled."  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but I'd like to finish up here, you know?"  
  
Ron nodded solemnly. "Sure."  
  
Hermione coughed. "Well, we have about five minutes until supper," she said checking her magical watch. "I think it best we return to the castle." The two best friends strode up the stone steps and slowly walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey!" Harry called out from his seat at their table.  
  
Ron grinned at the sight of Harry with his arm around another girl, but the grin quickly disappeared when he realized who the girl was. "GINNY!?" he cried incredulously.  
  
The red haired girl eyed her brother suspiciously because of his reaction - even though she knew Ron would be protective of her anyway.  
  
"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione squealed as she took a seat next to her. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Ginny grinned. "This seems too good to be true, I know!"  
  
Across the table from them, Ron was staring at Harry.  
  
"Look, maybe you think I should have asked you first, but I really couldn't help it. I really like her, and I knew the feeling was mutual, so I gave it a go," Harry explained while gulping at the looks his best friend was giving him.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione talked excitedly about Ginny's new relationship. Hermione barely touched her Beef Wellington when she remembered her promise to meet Draco up in the Astronomy Tower after supper. "Hey Gin, I'm really sorry, but I realized I haven't even touched my Arithmancy homework!"  
  
"Not again!" Ginny groaned as Hermione rose from the table.  
  
"I'm afraid so," she replied with a sheepish grin. "Well, I'll definitely be sure to check up on our new lovebirds when I'm done," she added with a wink in Harry's direction. She studied her friends' faces as she began to depart: Harry wore an expression half torn between happiness and anxiety, Ginny looked positively flushed, and Ron looked like he was ready to hurl. Hermione shook her head at the thought of Ron's bemusement. It was one thing to be concerned, but another to be considerably overprotective.  
  
She silently tip-toed through the halls of Hogwarts secretly hoping no student would find her wandering around, much less a faculty member. Hermione soon reached the long-awaited tower and crept up the steps. A pair of arms encircling her waist soon greeted her.  
  
"Two minutes too long," Draco murmured in her hair.  
  
She smiled at turned in his arms to face him. "You managed," she said with a wink.  
  
"Just barely."  
  
"So, what are we going to do here?"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No, I'm just joking! We're going to talk," he explained and turned her towards the balcony.  
  
"It's so beautiful up there," Hermione whispered gazing at the stars and constellations, her eyes burning with lust.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken," Draco began pulling a roll of parchment from his robes, "I do believe that the extremely large star up there," he said pointing, "has a most unusual name."  
  
She carefully studied the star and finally shook her head. "I honestly don't know what its name is."  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. "Hmm, now what was it? Oh yes, something like - Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione laughed and laughed. "Honestly, Draco! You're quite the comedian."  
  
"Nope, actually, this proves it." He gingerly handed the roll of parchment to her and watched her as she unrolled it.  
  
Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
  
We at the World Wizarding Astronomy Confederation are most pleased to inform you that your request to buy the unknown star and gain rights to its name, have been granted. The name you have chosen, 'Hermione Granger' will become its legal name, and will be taken down for the records as soon as possible. We are extremely grateful for the handsome contribution you have given to the Confederation, and hope that you are most satisfied with the outcome of this situation.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Merloff Antonito  
  
President of the World Wizarding Astronomy Confederation  
  
Hermione slowly rolled up the piece of parchment with her mouth wide open. "W-w-what! Why? How did you-"  
  
He shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "It took nothing to get it, but I knew that it would mean a great deal to you."  
  
"It does," she answered quietly, now gazing at the star named after her. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Just like you," he said cupping her chin lightly in his hand.  
  
She blushed furiously and hoped he hadn't noticed in their dark surroundings.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked pleased to feel her snuggling into him.  
  
"Different - but in an amazing sort of way. Almost like I'm floating on the clouds without a care in the world." She smiled as her eyes sparkled. "I sometimes wonder if this is what love feels like."  
  
"Some may say that we are not of age to understand love or its qualities."  
  
"Yet age is nothing but a number - one with more age shows more maturity, wisdom, and understanding," she told him in a sagacious tone.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
He beamed. "Am I really your love?"  
  
"My one and only."  
  
"Well, anyway, now that I don't think we're both in a depressed state, do you mind perhaps sharing your 'terrible ordeal'?"  
  
She stiffened at this, but immediately relaxed realizing it would do her a lot of good to let off some steam. "I became the witness of a most disturbing murder." There was a disturbing silence before she continued. "The murder of my sister, to be exact."  
  
"I-I-I-I'm sorry," he stammered.  
  
"Her and I were walking home one night from a Muggle party, when a horrible looking man jumped my sister from behind and began to rape her in a most painful manner."  
  
Draco winced. "I'm sorry you had to be there."  
  
"He killed her, right then and there."  
  
"What'd you do about it?"  
  
"Well, what could I have done? I couldn't just whip out my wand and yell 'AVADA KEDAVRA' at him, now could I? Well for one, it's an illegal curse, and for another, we are still underage to use magic outside of school. And anyway, there were so many Muggles who could hear things, it would be hard to perform Memory Charms on every single one of them."  
  
"Erasing the past," he muttered.  
  
She nodded, and then began to sob. "It was all my fault! I should have done something!"  
  
"Come now, Hermione. Like you said, what could you have done?" he asked innocently as she buried her head in his robes.  
  
"It wasn't right. It should have been me," she said bitterly.  
  
"Don't ever say that again! God has chosen a fate for each one of us, and that was the way He chose hers."  
  
While blubbering uncontrollably, Hermione manage to finally regain her composure. "I'm sorry, your robes are probably soaked right now."  
  
"At least the house elves won't need to wash them now," he told her with a wink.  
  
She laughed. It really was amazing, the way he made her feel - like they were the only things that existed and the only things that mattered was that they were together. She suddenly got an idea when he said 'house elves'.  
  
Draco checked his own magical watch. "I hate to say it, but it seems like our little escapade is coming to an end."  
  
"It doesn't matter much," she said knowingly, "I mean, we only live together."  
  
"Oops," he grinned sheepishly and grabbed her hand.  
  
She led them down the steps and managed to creep back to Headquarters. "Initus," she told an insulted Sir Cadogan grinned at Draco as they curled up on the love seat in their common room.  
  
Hermione began to shiver, and Draco lifted his wand, pointed it at their fireplace and muttered, "Incendio."  
  
She smiled up at him. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione Granger." And for the third time in days, the two fell asleep yet again in each other's close company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Draco awoke to many strange sounds. Suddenly, he found himself looking straight into a pair of black beady eyes on a delicate, yet furry, face.  
  
"Master Draco!" the creature squeaked with excitement.  
  
"Dobby!?" Draco asked the house elf incredulously.  
  
"Oh, Master Draco is remembering Dobby! How kind of master!"  
  
Draco shook his head. "I am not your master, Dobby, and I will refuse you to call me so."  
  
"Really?" he asked, eyes lit with glee.  
  
Draco grinned. "Absolutely."  
  
"Miss is asking Dobby to make Mister breakfast in his bed. Miss is saying that Mister is missing his old house elf and wants to see him!"  
  
"Well, 'Miss' is right, and I thank her for the plans."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad," a new voice said joining their conversation. Hermione stretched and yawned. "Thank you for your prompt arrival, Dobby."  
  
"Thank you for inviting Dobby, Miss!"  
  
"It was my pleasure," she told him kindly.  
  
The house elf turned back to Draco. "Dobby is wanting to ask how Master Lucius and Miss Narcissa is doing, sir."  
  
Draco scowled. "Lucius is dead, serves him right, and Mother is getting along quite fine without him, I'd imagine. The insufferable coward got his just desserts."  
  
Dobby shook his head. "Mister should not say such things about his father!"  
  
Draco ignored this statement and turned to Hermione. "Looks like an interesting start to an interesting day."  
  
A/N: Honestly, my fingers are about to come off of my hands! I know that wasn't as long as people would have liked, but believe me, I'm a busy little girl! 


	7. Unexpected Outcomes

Disclaimer: Hah - I wish! Well actually, I wish more than anything that I was a student at Hogwarts - then I'd be able to meet our favorite Slytherin bad boy as well as Cedric Diggory (sob! sob!), Oliver Wood, Roger Davies, and Viktor Krum! Sigh - that'd be the day, that'd be the day.  
  
A/N: Okay, much thanks goes to:  
  
Lindsay (a.k.a Sunshine - for being the best and most faithful reviewer I could ask for! I'm so glad that we've kept in touch!)  
  
Chica Bonita (my faithful reviewer who has been with me from the start)  
  
EmiV (for her incredibly sweet comments and comforting words of wisdom)  
  
DreamGuide (for the wonderful encouragement)  
  
poopookachoo (for loving my fic)  
  
AmiAmiNSuSu (for loving my fic as well)  
  
Jessy (for always being there for me, through thick and thin - whether it was about Harry Potter, fan fics, or anything at all)  
  
Draco's One and Only (for being a very faithful reviewer)  
  
Sophie Babe (for reminding me that Draco and Hermione were sweet when I was starting to lose faith in the couple)  
  
Lady-Nimoe (for a all her wonderful reviews)  
  
Kathie (for the encouragement and emotions)  
  
Just Call Me Banana (for calling my fic brilliant!)  
  
harrypotter-chik (for reminding me that many people were waiting for my updates, LOL)  
  
animegirl-mika (for the wonderful wonderful reviews!)  
  
dobbie-luvs-sweeties (for suggesting the option to leave it as is or continue)  
  
Mistress Desdemona (for the vote of confidence)  
  
But I would like to ESPECIALLY thank Slytherin Girl. Slytherin Girl - you've given me so much to look up to! Your writing has helped me come undone from my writer's block and realize I had more in me! I'm a HUGE fan of your writing (no doubt! I love all four of your fics!), and I'm ever so happy that you are pleased with both of mine. Thank you for having faith in me with both of my fics - Snape/Hermione and Draco/Hermione. Thank you for having faith in my writing, but most of all - thank you for having faith in me!  
  
And yes, I am going to continue with my fic before someone has the need to punch me.  
  
Unexpected Outcomes  
  
After their breakfast with Dobby, Draco and Hermione vowed not to tell anyone of their relationship. They were the only ones who knew, aside from Dobby, but Hermione assured Draco that it would take a heavy dose of Veritaserum before the house-elf would speak a single word.  
  
They also decided to go on as if nothing was happening. Instead of being nasty to each other in public, they decided to act somewhat decent for the sake of being Head Girl and Boy. Hermione had made Draco promise that any 'Snogfests' (as he liked to call them) were to take place only in their common room, and in their common room only. Any other 'activities' of the sort would reside to the same rules.  
  
A week had passed since their escapade, and for the first time, Draco had though of his mother. He realized that they hadn't corresponded much since Lucius' death. Draco sat in his bedroom pondering these thoughts.  
  
"Draco, I'm going in the shower!" Hermione called through the closed door.  
  
"All right, then!" he replied.  
  
He immediately decided to owl his mother, but debated whether or not to tell her about Hermione. He knew she wouldn't mind dating a girl of Muggle parentage. After a few minutes of internal struggle, he made his decision and quickly scribbled a letter. He rolled it up and turned to the owl cage on his desk.  
  
He gingerly opened the cage door and watched the Eagle owl flutter about before finally settling down to wait for the letter to be tied to its feet. As soon as Draco tied the bow, the owl hooted excitedly. "Send this to mother," he told it. The owl nipped at his finger and finally flew out the window.  
  
The next night, Draco and Hermione were comfortably seated on the couch in the common room. Hermione sat on the right end pouring over the library's latest arrival. Draco was lying on the couch with his head in Hermione's lap and a copy of his Herbology textbook in his hands.  
  
He peered up at her in between her book. "Is it that good?" he mused.  
  
She smiled. "Alchemy fascinates me. It's just so - so, so - "  
  
"Mind boggling?" he supplied. A tap at the window interrupted them. Hermione stood, forcing Draco's head upwards, and stalked over to the window.  
  
Draco paled as he saw his mother's owl fly in with a red envelope.  
  
Hermione shot him a consoling look and wasted no time in casting a silencing charm over the room. She hurried back to the couch and grabbed Draco's hand as he tore it open. Suddenly, a shrill voice Hermione couldn't quite recognize filled the room.  
  
"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I AM ASHAMED! SO ASHAMED! SO ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! YOU WAITED THIS LONG TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND BECAUSEE YOU WERE AFRAID OF WHAT I WOULD THINK ABOUT HER PARENTS BEING MUGGLES? HER FAMILY COULD BE GIANTS FOR ALL I CARE! HONESTLY, DRACO! MY ONLY BABY IS FINALLY DATING A SENSIBLE GIRL, AND IN LOVE, NO LESS! SHE'S HEAD GIRL, YOU LIVE WITH HER, AND YOU FORGET TO TELL YOUR OWN MOTHER? IF I DO NOT SEE HER AT LEAST ONCE THIS SUMMER, JUST YOU WAIT TO SEE WHAT I DO TO YOU! THE POOR GIRL WILL HAVE TO DIG YOU FROM YOUR GRAVE!"  
  
Draco was thoroughly shocked, and half-expected Hermione to either cry or launch into a long lecture. He turned to her, finding her doing neither, but rather in a severe case of hysterics.  
  
"Your - Mum! - So - sweet! - So - funny!" she managed to gasp out.  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "I knew she wouldn't mind, but I certainly wasn't expecting that," he admitted.  
  
Hermione finally stopped. "I would absolutely love to meet her."  
  
Draco smiled and kissed her lightly. "I love you."  
  
"Do you?" she teased.  
  
He flicked her nose. "You'd bloody well believe it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That Sunday, a Hogsmeade visit was to take place. "I can't wait to get to Zonko's and see Fred and George!" Ron told them excitedly over lunch.  
  
Harry, who had noticed Hermione's participation, or lack thereof, furrowed his eyebrows. " 'Mione, you are coming, aren't you?" he asked skeptically.  
  
She heaved a big sigh. "I'm sorry, boys, but McGonagall has got me quite busy with many Head Girl tasks," she fibbed remembering her promise to stay back with Draco.  
  
"This can't be good for you," Ron clucked disapprovingly.  
  
Hermione threw Ron a Look. "Honestly, Ron, as much as I'd love to go, please do understand!"  
  
"At this rate, you won't see the sun until you're thirty!"  
  
"Ron!" Harry hissed. He turned to Hermione. "We understand, don't we Ron?"  
  
"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"We'll bring you back loads of sweets," Harry promised her.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you, you guys are the best!" She leaned over to give Harry a hug, and grabbed Ron's head on the way.  
  
"We love you too, 'Mione," Harry said.  
  
"Absolutely," Ron agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Darling, you think it wise to expose Draco to me? To us?" the man seated in the black armchair asked.  
  
"I'm sure of it," Narcissa Malfoy said firmly. "I've asked him to bring his girlfriend as well."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh? And who might that be?"  
  
She smiled playfully. "I was sworn not to say a word, but you'll find out soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up, love!" she heard a voice over her head say. Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see Draco.  
  
"It's Sunday and everyone has already left for Hogsmeade," he told her as she sat up in her bed.  
  
"I've slept in that late?" she wondered aloud.  
  
He smirked. "You wouldn't believe how long I've been calling you. Hurry up and get dressed. You can't meet her like that," he added pointing to her satin pajamas and matching tank top.  
  
"Who are we meeting and why?"  
  
"You'll see!" he exclaimed and left her to change. She wondered whom they were meeting, and decided to choose her outfit carefully. After a minute or so of arguing with herself, she settled on a short black skirt with a stretchy, periwinkle, three quarter sleeved v-neck shirt and a black spaghetti strap top showing underneath, and pulled on a pair of black flip flops. She quickly cast a make up spell, leaving her face with clear lip- gloss and matching periwinkle eye shadow. Hermione charmed her hair to have traces of silver sparkles, gave her hair a quick brush, and hurried out to meet Draco in the common room.  
  
He stood up as soon a he saw her, and managed to suppress the word, "Wow."  
  
"Draco! Will you stop ogling at me and tell me who we're meeting, where, and why?" she exclaimed impatiently.  
  
He chuckled appreciatively. "Well, to cut the long story short, I insisted that Dumbledore connect our fireplace to the Floo Network incase of any, well - business that needed to be attended to straight away." He stopped to study the expression on her face, but went on when he saw her urge him to continue. "And so, we are going to go take a visit to someone who wants to see you very much."  
  
Her face became relaxed, but as soon as Draco said, "Incendio!" and threw in the Floo Powder, did she realize exactly where their destination was. "Malfoy Manor!" she declared as she stepped into the fire.  
  
Draco smiled and watched as she disappeared. "Malfoy Manor!" he shouted, and with a swirl of purple and green, he was off.  
  
Hermione stepped out of a grand fireplace and studied her surroundings. She let out a low whistle realizing exactly how rich Draco's family really was. She heard a 'thud' and reached her hand back into the fireplace offering it to Draco. "Thank you," he said. He held onto her hand and led her through the enormous set of double doors and into a long corridor. "Mother, we're here!"  
  
"Oh, wonderful!" Hermione heard someone, presumably his mother, squeal.  
  
The woman quickly rushed out from one of the doors and hurried to greet the guests. Hermione watched as Narcissa ran with open arms to her son. Hermione was very stunned when the woman grabbed her instead of Draco first. "Oh, it's so wonderful to meet you at last!" Narcissa told her. She stepped back and studied Hermione. "My son certainly has an eye. Not only are you intelligent, but extremely beautiful as well!"  
  
Hermione blushed, and said, "I'm very happy to meet you as well, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
She scowled as she hugged Draco. "Please, dear, do call me Narcissa. Draco, there's someone I want you to meet."  
  
He gave Hermione a bewildered look, but reluctantly followed his mother into a sitting room. Draco stepped in and saw a man seated in a chair facing the fireplace. The man stood up, turned around, and walked his way over. "Ah, Draco-" he began, but stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the girl that was with him.  
  
"Miss Granger?" he cried incredulously.  
  
"PROFESSOR SNAPE?" Hermione and Draco yelled simultaneously.  
  
"I had no idea you were dating a Gryffindor, Draco," he sneered.  
  
"And I had no idea you were dating my MOTHER!" Draco retorted.  
  
Narcissa cleared her throat. "Now Draco," she began in a warning tone, "Severus and I are very happy."  
  
Snape smirked.  
  
Draco ignored him. "Mother, honestly, I'm quite happy with the arrangement. I trust that Professor will make a most promising, er - partner. I hope that you two are happy just as Hermione and I are." Hermione was surprised at Draco's declaration, but was not impressed when he scowled when Narcissa gave Snape a loving look.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad!" She turned to Hermione. "Hermione, dear, you're always welcome in this house. I trust Draco told you that we expect you AT LEAST once over the summer?"  
  
"I'll make sure of it," she promised.  
  
Narcissa smiled. "Wonderful! Now, let us head down for brunch." They all began slowly walking out of the drawing room and out to the corridor. They were strolling along for about three minutes, when Narcissa sharply turned into a large room with an enormous cherry wood table in the center. Hermione gazed around studying all the expensive decorations.  
  
Draco smiled at her. "Come, have a seat," he told her, politely pulling out a chair next to his own seat.  
  
She smiled and graciously took his offer. Narcissa sat across from Draco, and Snape across from Hermione. The mother and her son soon engaged themselves in a conversation about old relatives, and Hermione found herself gazing around at the room once again, this time out of boredom, rather than curiosity.  
  
"They are exquisite, are they not?"  
  
Hermione whirled around in her seat and faced Snape. She managed a half- smile. "They are."  
  
"I suppose this comes as a shock to you, as it does to myself," he said earnestly. She noticed how he seemed like such a nice and polite man with his usual sneer and wretched scowl.  
  
"Professor, please don't-"  
  
He held up a hand to silence her. "I do not have any plans of telling anyone about your relationship with Mister Malfoy, and I hope that you feel the same way about my relationship."  
  
She nodded, and soon the house elves wandered in, carrying dishes and dishes of food. They served anything from lavish fruit bowls to smoked meats. Out of politeness, Hermione tried a bit of almost everything, before feeling that she was about to throw up.  
  
"That's alright, darling, you don't need to go on a purging cycle," Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled thankfully, and sipped at her goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"So!" Narcissa said clapping her hands together. "How long have you two been together?"  
  
Draco glanced at Hermione, who said, "I think about a few weeks."  
  
Narcissa nodded and said, "You two make a most lovely couple!"  
  
Hermione thanked her with a smile, and Draco nodded.  
  
Forty-five minutes and five glasses of wine later, Draco stood up. "I think we should be leaving now."  
  
Narcissa waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense! Nobody is in school!"  
  
Draco shook his head and answered, "We have some Head duties to be accomplish."  
  
"Of course," his mother said with a knowing smile. She stood up as well, causing Hermione and Snape to follow her example.  
  
"Thank you for having me, Narcissa," Hermione told her as they made their way back to the fireplace they came through.  
  
"Oh it was my pleasure, dear! Do come again! Now that your fireplace has been connected, drop in at any time! I can't say I'll be doing the same, though," she added with a giggle.  
  
Draco shook his head, and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thank you, Mum. Brunch was nice, and I'm glad you've settled for Snape and gotten over the bastard who was my father."  
  
"She's a lovely girl, Draco," she whispered in his ear, "don't you dare let her go."  
  
He nodded solemnly and shook Professor Snape's hand. "Professor," he acknowledged.  
  
"I expect you in class and on time tomorrow morning, Mister Malfoy," he replied.  
  
Hermione stifled a giggle and was relieved when Draco threw in the Floo Powder into the blazing fire. "Head quarters!" she called out, and disappeared into the flames.  
  
A/N: Hahahahaha! His Mum is dating SNAPE! LOL! I always manage to pull that greasy git into my fics - hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! 


	8. Seeing is Believing

Disclaimer: If I didn't own them the first 7 chapters, what made you think I would now?  
  
A/N: Okay, this took me virtually forever, because school started. I've been incredibly busy - and I've got loads of homework and many, er, well, emotional things to sort out. Well anyway, this time instead of giving names of people to thank, I think this time I'd like to thank stories that have inspired me. (Although a BIG thanks to all my reviewers, ESPECIALLY SLYTHERIN GIRL! Oops, I promised no names, but I just couldn't help it!):  
  
"I Won't Walk Away" - the first fan fic I ever read and truly loved.  
  
"Their Room" - probably the greatest fan fic ever written.  
  
"Terror in the Family, Comfort in His Love" - I think about it all the time, it's a true inspiration, and there are honestly no words to describe it.  
  
"If Walls Could Talk" - it's just something about the ending that drives me insane, it's just so - well, I don't know what, but amazing is not nearly close enough.  
  
"By My Side" - insanely sweet story that seems so surreal, yet the tragedies bring it to the real world.  
  
"Hour of Grace" - amazingly original plot written in the most amazing way.  
  
"We'll Always Have Paris" - it's something about the title. It's just so, sweet! It was absolutely brilliant - no other word for it, and I'm going to kill Melissa D. if she doesn't post a new chapter.  
  
Much love to everyone!  
  
Seeing is Believing  
  
  
  
Harry thanked Rosmerta and grabbed the butterbeers. He carried them to a small round table on the left side of the pub where Ron and Ginny were waiting.  
  
"Mmm!" Ron said smacking his lips.  
  
Ginny smiled up at Harry as he handed her a mug of the foaming delicacy. "Thanks."  
  
He nodded and seated himself beside Ron. "I wonder what 'Mione is up to," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Studying, I expect," Ron said, his mouth covered in froth.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So," Ginny began, "All we have left is Honeyduke's, Dervish and Banges, and Zonko's, right?"  
  
"Yep," Harry answered.  
  
"Why don't we leave Zonko's for last?" Ron suggested. "That way we can spend time with Fred and George as well."  
  
His sister nodded in agreement. "Definitely."  
  
Ten minutes later, they left The Three Broomsticks and headed to Dervish and Banges. No one found anything of interest at the store, and opted for Honeyduke's next.  
  
"Cockroach clusters!" Ron cried happily as he grabbed handfuls of the candy.  
  
Harry was busy eyeing a strange looking powdery substance in cartons shaped like apples and oranges and the like, when a boy shoved past him and grabbed one shaped like a cherry. The little boy yanked it open and poured the powder down his throat.  
  
"Blimey!" the boy exclaimed. "You're Harry Potter!"  
  
Before Harry had a chance to react, the boy's head instantly turned into a cherry, and it seemed as though he was unable to speak.  
  
"Ah, yes! Fruit mutes!" a familiar voice rang proudly. "Makes your head turn into a fruit and you won't be able to talk - perfect for those annoying talkative gits! Five sickles a piece!"  
  
"George!" Ginny shouted and ran into her brother's arms.  
  
"Hey," Harry greeted the young man as he and Ron joined the reunion. "What are you doing here?"  
  
George grinned. "Top secret mission, Harry. Fred is over in Zonko's. You lot coming?"  
  
Ron nodded fervently. As soon as they made their purchases (Ginny also grabbing Hermione's requests), George ushered them into the joke shop where an eager Fred awaited them.  
  
"Aha!" Fred exclaimed as he descended down the wooden stairs. "Two nasty little siblings and one that might as well be our own."  
  
Harry blushed at the warm welcome and began to look around.  
  
"These," George said pointing to a large shelf, "are our pride and joy. Behold the future wonders of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!"  
  
"Now you're selling in Honeyduke's?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
Fred shrugged. "We're associated with them."  
  
"What are - ", Ron was interrupted by a shrill scream.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled and rushed over to the girl's side just as she collapsed into a heap on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione ran all the way to the Hospital Wing. Not bothering to consult Madame Pomfrey, she rushed to Ginny's bed where Ron, Harry, and the twins were gathered.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Hermione."  
  
She studied the frail girl with the pale skin and asked, "Are you alright!?"  
  
"I'm doing much better, actually."  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "What happened?"  
  
He ran his hand through a head full of black, unruly hair, and let out a deep breath. "Okay, well, we were in Zonko's when Ginny fainted. Fred flooed over here to Madame Pomfrey and then she made Fred and Dumbledore wait in the hospital wing. Ron and I both flooed in as well, but George grabbed hold of Ginny and Apparated back."  
  
"You can't Apparate into Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"Actually, Miss Granger, you do know that the spell put on the school to prevent Apparation can be taken down, yes?" they heard the Headmaster gently inquire.  
  
She blushed furiously. "Well - erm, yes, yes! Of course I did," she said quickly. She couldn't help but wonder why they would undo the Apparation preventer curse for Ginny - she didn't appear to be all that sick. Hermione scolded herself for being so inconsiderate.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "Um, would you mind if I could have some time to talk to Hermione?"  
  
All the men, both old and young, shook their heads and exited, drawing the curtains around her bed and around the two girls. Hermione took a seat next to the bed, and Ginny turned to her. "I need to tell you something."  
  
Hermione nodded, urging her to continue.  
  
"Well, I know some things I don't choose to know, but the reason I know them is because of something I have," Ginny explained.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What I mean is, I-I-I'm, a Seer."  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "You're a WHAT!?"  
  
"Yes, I know," she said heaving a sigh. "At times it's wonderful, knowing what's going to happen to certain people, and, at times it's not."  
  
Hermione nodded understandingly.  
  
"I know about you and Draco," Ginny blurted.  
  
She turned even redder than Ginny's hair. "How long?"  
  
"Since the beginning."  
  
Hermione was silent.  
  
"I think you two are wonderful together," she said knowingly.  
  
Hermione snorted. "And what do you suppose Harry and Ron would think? You're dead wrong if you think they'd accept us." Suddenly, a mixture of anger and fear washed over her.  
  
"I am the only one who knows, and Dumbledore has my word - I will not tell anyone. The only way they would know is if you told them."  
  
She considered this, and suddenly the anger and fear was swept aside and was instead replaced with thoughts, theories, and curiosity. "Then, did you faint because you were having a vision?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yes. And it was terrible."  
  
Her eyes grew wide with concern.  
  
"But really, I'm fine. I would love to tell you, but like I said - I can't disclose any information, it would be wrong."  
  
"I-I-I understand."  
  
Ginny smiled. "I knew you would." She leaned over and hugged Hermione. The older girl began to shed tears, and quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Ginny, you're wonderful."  
  
"Not as wonderful as you."  
  
Hermione grinned and kissed her forehead. "You can think that all you want." She rose from her seat and peered outside the curtains. "Well, everyone is waiting to see you. Oh, Mrs. Weasley!"  
  
Molly ignored Hermione and ran through. "Oh Ginny, my baby!"  
  
"Mum!" Ginny said rolling her eyes, as she became the unlucky recipient of her infamous bone-crushing hugs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione. "Sorry, dear, but a mother has to see her child!"  
  
"Oh I completely understand!" And with that, Hermione left the infirmary, hoping that their Headmaster would inform at least Mrs. Weasley about her daughter's rare gift.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A Seer, eh?" Draco was pacing in front of the fireplace as Hermione's eyes followed him. He stopped. "What do you suppose she saw that made her faint?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Something that has to do with Voldemort, I'm sure."  
  
Draco flinched at the use of his father's role model's name. "That's a possibility," he muttered.  
  
She patted the spot next to her and motioned for him to sit down. He heeded her request and furrowed his eyebrows. "This worries me."  
  
"Oh?" She slid her arms around his neck.  
  
He drew her closer and she was comfortably seated in his lap. "Yes, this can't be good. If she can't tell you anything about her visions, surely she must tell someone!"  
  
"Dumbledore," they whispered simultaneously.  
  
"But - wait, we can't just leisurely stroll into his office and say 'Oh, yes, Headmaster, I was wondering if you could tell me about Ginny's visions because we were just curious and have no real reason to know at all', now can we?"  
  
"I'm not that daft," he snapped.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled apologetically.  
  
He kissed the top of her forehead lovingly. "That's alright, love."  
  
She sighed. "I'm just incredibly worried."  
  
"But what can we do? She's seeing the future as it is."  
  
"Yes, but it's affecting both her mental and physical health," she pointed out.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed remembering her previous thoughts. "Earlier today I was thinking about why they took off the Apparation Prevention Spell just for her. I mean, they must have known it was bad and that it was coming, right?"  
  
"So what you're saying is that Dumbledore knew that something was up?"  
  
She shrugged. "I suppose."  
  
"That's interesting. She won't tell, will she?" he suddenly asked, changing the subject.  
  
She firmly shook her head. "Absolutely not. Ginny Weasley would rather die than betray her friends."  
  
The last sentence rang through her head as she remembered what Sirius had told Peter Pettigrew - only Peter had betrayed his friends.  
  
A/N: I know that was INCREDBILY short! I'm so sorry, but listen. The next time I'll be able to update is next weekend, but I'll fight extremely hard to do it sometime during the school week, although I'm afraid that's a terribly difficult task. Reviews are much appreciated. 


	9. The Question of the Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and the characters belong to the lovely and talented JK Rowling!  
  
A/N: I'll save it for the bottom.  
  
The Question Of The Day  
  
A few weeks had passed, and Ginny hadn't had another dangerous vision. "For all we know, she could have," Hermione had told Draco.  
  
Ginny had kept Hermione and Draco's secret, and the couple remained content. Unfortunately for them, Harry and Ron were VERY suspicious.  
  
"Do you reckon Hermione stayed behind for Malfoy the day of our Hogsmeade visit?" Ron asked Harry that day at breakfast.  
  
"Dunno." Harry watched in fascination as Hermione carefully opened her mail. "Um, 'Mione? Why are you opening the envelope as if it has a blast- ended skrewt in it?"  
  
She sharply glanced up and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be silly, Harry!"  
  
"Must be from HIM," Ron whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well!" Hermione exclaimed, rising from the table. "I am incredibly full, and I do believe we'll be late for Hagrid's lesson if we don't get a move on," she reminded them sternly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Sure, 'Mione," he muttered under his breath. "Whatever you say."  
  
"I heard that, Ronald Weasley!" she snapped and stalked out of the Great Hall. Harry noticed Malfoy following suit.  
  
"He's following her!" Ron shouted, pointing to the exit. He began to rush after them, when a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Later, Ron, later," Harry told him.  
  
That day, Care of Magical Creatures proved to be very uneventful, until -  
  
"Argh!" Ron shouted.  
  
"I TOLD you not to touch it!" Hermione said smugly.  
  
"BLOODY HELL! IT HURTS LIKE A-"  
  
"Ron? Ron, wha' 'appened?" Hagrid called from across the field.  
  
"He provoked the Occamy," Hermione explained primly.  
  
Hagrid frowned. "I'm surprised at ya, Ron! Ya didn' follow the teacher's instructions OR the 'ead Girl's!"  
  
"Professor it HURTS!" Ron screamed in pain.  
  
" 'arry, go an' take 'im up ter Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Harry obeyed and led Ron into the castle.  
  
"Looks like Weasley got himself into a real mess," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Honestly! That prat will never learn." She turned to him. "So, erm, how's your Mum and, uh - Snape?"  
  
"Fine, I expect," he said bitterly. Hermione shot him a worried look, and his expression softened. "I-I-I-I just don't want her hurt again, you know? First Lucius, and now him-"  
  
"It'll be fine," she told him in a comforting tone. "What?" she asked as he raised his eyebrows. "The man's half decent - and a genius, mind you," she added.  
  
He snorted. "He also fails to keep up with personal hygiene and-" He stopped as Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Class dismissed!" Hagrid boomed, and they all headed indoors.  
  
"Blimey, I forgot my Herbology notes!" Hermione exclaimed. "Erm - Accio Herbology notes?"  
  
Nothing whizzed into view.  
  
"Bullocks," she muttered as she trudged back to Head Quarters. "Niffler!" she told the flustered knight, and stepped into their common room. As she searched around for the sheaf of parchment, her eyes set upon a dark colored roll. Because of its blackish appearance, she summoned the parchment, cast a levitating charm, and began to read it as it hovered in midair.  
  
Draco Malfoy -  
  
Your time draws near - you and I both know this quite well. Only two more days remain. Now you shall choose your fate, but beware of the consequences.  
  
The Dark Lord  
  
She gasped and immediately hovered the letter back to the table where she had retrieved it. Hermione panicked, but managed to find the original thing she had been looking for, and frantically wondered what to do. Thoughts danced around her head, and she couldn't make up her mind. Suddenly, she ran out the portrait hole and spotted Dean Thomas walked towards the Greenhouse. "Dean!" she called.  
  
He whirled around and faced her. "Hermione?"  
  
"Please tell Professor Sprout that I will not be attending her class today. Tell her that I am feeling ill."  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "You don't look all that bad to me."  
  
"Just do it!" she exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
He nodded solemnly, and she raced back into Head Quarters. Without a second thought, she reached into her robes and drew out a small leather pouch. Hurriedly, she muttered "Incendio", threw a pinch of the powder into the flames, and with a yelp of her destination, she was sent whizzing through the fireplace.  
  
"Who's there?" someone called as Hermione had stepped out of the large fireplace.  
  
"Narcissa!" she yelled. The frail woman came into view.  
  
"Hermione! Oh thank goodness!" she cried. "I thought maybe you were one of Lucius' old cronies," she muttered darkly.  
  
She waved her hand. "It's urgent. Draco has received word from HIM!"  
  
"Voldemort?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you know?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I was looking for some lost notes of mine, and I stumbled upon a dark roll of parchment. I cast a levitating charm, and while it was floating in the air, I read the letter," Hermione explained.  
  
"Draco didn't mention anything?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not a word."  
  
"His eighteenth birthday is day after tomorrow."  
  
"I know."  
  
The two remained silent.  
  
"What do we do?" Hermione wailed.  
  
Narcissa sighed. "Run to Albus, I imagine."  
  
"Will you come now?"  
  
"Yes, dear, and let's hurry!"  
  
Hermione quickly redrew her pouch and threw Floo Powder into the blazing fire. "Hogwarts Headmaster's office!" they yelled and were sent off in a daze.  
  
Dumbledore curiously stared into his fireplace as the flames turned the familiar emerald green, and was immensely surprised to find Hermione Granger and Narcissa Malfoy tumbling out of it.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, Mrs. Malfoy," he began warmly, "to what do I owe this great visit?"  
  
"I'm sorry for not attending my class and for coming unannounced, sir," Hermione said, half between anger and half between tears.  
  
"Quite all right, Miss Granger. I surmised as much."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly at him, and gingerly seated herself next to Narcissa in the set of chairs opposite of the Headmaster's desk.  
  
"As you know, Albus, my son's birthday falls on the Ides of March, which is in two days," Narcissa said.  
  
"I am aware of this."  
  
She nodded and continued. "Voldemort wishes to make Draco a part of his, erm - entourage, if you will, and thanks to lovely Lucius' livid longings, my son is to be branded as a Death Eater when he is of age."  
  
"I believe you are asking me what we shall do about the situation, yes?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Hermione answered.  
  
He smiled at the Head Girl. "May I take this time, Miss Granger, to congratulate you on your achievements with Mister Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously, but nodded nonetheless. "You may."  
  
"Well, then, I congratulate you!" he beamed.  
  
"Thank you, sir," she murmured and turned to a smiling Narcissa.  
  
"Right, then, where were we?" he asked.  
  
"The letter," Narcissa replied.  
  
"Yes, yes, the letter. May I see the letter you speak of?"  
  
Both adults turned to the young girl and stared at her expectantly. "I-I-I, erm - well, I would feel quite uncomfortable if I rummaged around through Draco's private belongings," she answered honestly, a pang of guilt throbbing in her chest.  
  
"Very well, although Miss Granger? How did you stumble upon it in the first place?"  
  
She swallowed. "Well, I was looking for my notes on the lecture Professor Sprout gave us yesterday, mainly because I was on my way to Herbology, and then when I was looking for them, I saw the letter."  
  
"Did you touch it?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, no, not at all!"  
  
He smiled. "I knew you wouldn't have."  
  
She smiled in return.  
  
"Well, there you have it, Miss Granger!" he exclaimed. "You were not rummaging around in his private belongings after all!"  
  
"But sir, if you would so kindly excuse me from this task, I would greatly appreciate it," Hermione answered quietly. He glanced at Narcissa who was gazing at Hermione. "I-I-I'm just feeling so guilty, and-"  
  
"Hush, dear. We understand completely," Narcissa soothed. "Surely, Albus, you do not need to see the letter!"  
  
She smiled gratefully at the older woman.  
  
The familiar twinkle danced in his eyes. "No, no, I wanted to make sure it contained no dark magic or any hidden spells."  
  
They nodded in unison.  
  
"So what - well, what DO we do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That, Miss Granger," Dumbledore began, "is the question of the day. Unfortunately, I do not have the answer-" Hermione's face fell. "Although, I do know someone who does.  
  
They watched as he wandered over to his fireplace, and with a touch of powder into the roaring flames, yelled, "Severus!"  
  
Immediately, the head of Severus Snape appeared into the fireplace. "Yes, what is it, Albus?" He stopped when he saw Narcissa, and smiled. "Hello, 'cissa."  
  
"Good afternoon, Severus."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
They both turned to look at the Headmaster. "Right, then. Severus, please come to my office immediately, and bring a specific sixth year student in your class right now."  
  
Severus nodded and his head disappeared instantly.  
  
Within seconds, two familiar people walked through the door. "Ginny!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny responded, and flung herself at the other girl. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Perfectly fine. Although I'm confused as to why such groups of random people are in the same room."  
  
The adults laughed good-naturedly. "Come now, Miss Weasley, Severus. Please, do sit down." They heeded his advice, and Ginny sat herself beside Hermione, Severus beside Narcissa.  
  
"Severus, Draco has received word from the Dark Lord," Dumbledore told the Potions Master.  
  
He nodded curtly, and Ginny began to pale.  
  
"At all costs, Draco must not attend this meeting," Severus said quietly.  
  
"And what is your reasoning behind this?"  
  
"Voldemort has his persuasive ways," he replied shortly, and Hermione noticed Ginny flinching at the name.  
  
"As I thought," Dumbledore muttered. "Very well, then. I thank you all for being here. Miss Weasley, a word if you please." Ginny nodded, and said goodbye to her friend.  
  
"I'll see you later, okay 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Definitely." Hermione's smile grew wider as she saw Severus draw Narcissa into his arms. Shaking her head, she exited the office and headed back to Head Quarters. Suddenly, the guilt came rushing back. She had to tell him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was curled up on the couch, and looked up as the portrait swung open. "You're back late," he told her.  
  
"Meeting with Dumbledore," she explained. "So, how was your day?"  
  
He shrugged. "The usual - nothing terribly exciting."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And yourself?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
She joined him on the loveseat. His presence was so comforting, so soothing. She couldn't stand to tell him that she had been 'snooping' around in his things. Maybe tomorrow would be a different day. Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stirred restlessly in his arms. "Hermione?" he asked, his face full of concern. "What is it, love?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" she suddenly screamed, bawling her eyes out.  
  
"About what?" A bewildered expression crossed his face.  
  
"I-I-I." She gulped. "I saw the letter," she managed to choke out.  
  
"What letter?" he asked sharply.  
  
"The l-l-letter from - h-h-him!"  
  
"Voldemort?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.  
  
She nodded and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he roared.  
  
He nearly threw her off of him, and she staggered back onto the couch. He stood up from the sofa and stomped into his bedroom. Before he entered through the doorway, he stopped, and without turning around, asked, "How COULD you?"  
  
"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"  
  
"DON'T STICK YOUR NOSE IN DANGEROUS PLACES IT DOES NOT BELONG, DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
He still hadn't turned around, and she was wailing away hysterically. "I-I- I went to your Mum, and together we went to Dumble-"  
  
"YOU WENT TO MY MOTHER?" he yelled, whirling around. His face was bright red and creased with anger.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"AND THEN YOU WENT TO THE HEADMASTER?"  
  
"Yes." Her voice began quivering.  
  
"And, oh wait, let me guess, the only person left to create this happy little meeting must be Snape," he said sardonically.  
  
She stared at him in astonishment and wondered how he could have known. "Yes, and Ginny as well."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I'd rather die than live to see your death!"  
  
"I wish I could say the same about you," he muttered darkly, and stalked into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Hermione's knees gave way, and she huddled into a heap on the ground as a helpless nobody. "Why is he doing this to me is the real question of the day," she thought.  
  
A/N: OKAY! Whooo! Around 70 reviews! This is too cool! I'm terribly sorry, but I don't have the time to name all my wonderful reviewers, but special thanks to Sunshine and Slytherin Girl! I swear I'll mention everybody next chapter. Oh wow, this was a REALLY long chapter! 


	10. A Bittersweet Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor have I ever. This story is strictly for viewing pleasure, and no copyright infringement is intended. I am extremely frustrated for obeying the rules, and other authors go ahead, disobey them, and now Harry Potter fan fiction will leave www.fanfiction.net forever.  
  
A/N: As you may or may not be able to tell, I am incredibly frustrated over what has happened to this site. I cannot believe we are just standing here and letting it happen. This is completely absurd. At any rate, welcome to the tenth and final chapter of "To Love Someone You Hate". I am extremely proud of myself for putting forth effort and applying commitment to reach the point of ten chapters and eighty some ought reviewers. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, but among those who I feel the special need to recognize are:  
  
Sunshine: You've been with me through the beginning, and I've realized without your support I wouldn't be writing this today. I thank you for all that you've done for me.  
  
Slytherin Girl: My role model - how can I ever thank you? Your talent has graced the world of fan fiction and your mark has been left behind in the hall of fame. You are truly an inspiration, and I am only one of MANY fans. However, I have one thing to say to you - do not waste your talent. It would be a shame to watch the world waste away because it was being deprived of your greatness. I wish you the best of luck in all you do, and thank you for supporting me as well.  
  
Animegirl-mika: Thank you so much for constantly reviewing my chapters and checking for updates. Believe me, your efforts have not gone unnoticed.  
  
Vanillastar: I also enjoyed reading reviews from you - thank you ever so much!  
  
Katrina Arlay: Another faithful reviewer, supporting me right from the start.  
  
Dobbie-luvs-sweeties: I adore your writing skills, and I'm incredibly flattered that you've been with me through thick and thin - thank you.  
  
SophieBabe: I'm extremely jealous of your 300 some ought reviews, but I know you deserved them completely. You're a fantastic writer and keep up the wonderful work. Thank you for everything.  
  
Mistress Desdemona: I sincerely appreciate all your flattering compliments.  
  
Draco's one and only: Becka, thank you! You've been a wonderful reviewer, and I always look forward to reading what you have to say.  
  
Chica Bonita: Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Jessy: For helping me through more things than you'll ever know.  
  
And so this journey ends - a bumpy ride, but always worth a trip down Memory Lane. I'm incredibly sad that this story is over, but alas - the day had to come. Thank you to all who believed in me, and remember - Unleash your imagination and free your soul. (Oh, and I'd like to add that I was in a rather dark mood when I wrote this, and so you may notice the change in writing style - it's minor, but it still exists.)  
  
A Bittersweet Victory  
  
Hermione slowly lifted herself up from her place on the ground realizing she had cried herself to sleep. "This too, shall pass," she fiercely muttered to herself. "This too, shall pass."  
  
Should she apologize? She didn't know, but what she DID know was that his life was in danger and they needed each other. With a small vote of confidence, she walked over to his bedroom door, and knocked politely. "Draco?" she whispered.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Draco, don't do this to me!" she cried.  
  
Still not a sound - and so she waited. And waited. And waited, and waited. Suddenly, realization slapped her across the face - and hard.  
  
The Ides of March had come.  
  
The dreaded day had finally arrived, but where could he be?  
  
"Oh Gods-" With a swift flick of her wand, she gained entrance to his room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, minus his presence, that is.  
  
"I've done it once, I can do it again," she told herself firmly. "Merlin help me."  
  
A shiny silver shimmer told her little. Upon closer inspection, an important discovery was made.  
  
She had found his Pensieve.  
  
Fear flooded through her like water bursting through a dam.  
  
She stared into the bowl and only saw herself. Slowly, she plunged into his thoughts and was blown away into nothingness.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She watched as Draco and his bedroom appeared into view. She walked over to his sleeping form and traced his delicate features knowing he couldn't feel her touch or hear her voice. Curious as to when and where she was in time, Hermione strode out the door and saw herself sleeping on the common room floor.  
  
It was the morning of March 15th.  
  
Hurriedly, she ran back to Draco's room in time to see him awaken to the sound of fluttering wings. A black owl made its 'grand entrance' and dropped a letter bearing the Death Eater seal onto his cherry oak bureau. She read it over his shoulder - short, sweet, and bitter.  
  
Draco -  
  
Your time has come.  
  
She saw him close his eyes as tears streamed down his face. However, she had seen something in his eyes she wished wasn't there.  
  
Determination.  
  
Suddenly, in a quick flash of light, he was gone.  
  
The letter - it was a portkey.  
  
She had to return. She willed herself to go back to the present and soon found herself coming out of the bowl. Hermione ran to the bureau and found the letter.  
  
"Ennervate!" she commanded with her wand. She took in a deep breath and touched the letter. The familiar navel-pulling feeling made her body succumb to the strength, and she landed on the stone with a thud.  
  
She was lying in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters.  
  
"Well, well, well," a voice hissed from beneath a hooded cloak. "It seems the Mudblood has decided to join the festivities, boys."  
  
Hermione winced as the Dark Lord spoke.  
  
"Draco! Step forward," Voldemort demanded.  
  
She watched as her lover appeared. His hair was disheveled and his robes were a mess. She eyed him curiously as he took off his mask. "Yes, my lord?" he mumbled.  
  
"Do you understand that one task remains?"  
  
Draco nodded solemnly. "I do, my Lord."  
  
Voldemort revealed his face and smirked. "The task at hand is to prove your loyalty to me. The original event wasn't near as exciting." He flashed an evil grin at Hermione. "However, we seem to have encountered a change of plans," he said menacingly.  
  
Draco visibly paled.  
  
The Dark Lord chuckled. "Kill the Mudblood."  
  
Hermione faced him with pleading eyes. "Killing love will not be prospered," she whispered.  
  
He scoffed. "I could NEVER love a MUDBLOOD such as your dirty self."  
  
"I know that you love me," she said simply.  
  
Draco only stared at her.  
  
"I see you're not denying," she observed triumphantly.  
  
"KILL HER!" Voldemort roared in rage.  
  
Slowly, Draco raised his wand.  
  
He pointed it at her.  
  
She closed her eyes and said, "I am not afraid to die by my lover's wand. If he chooses to make that decision, then, so be it."  
  
All of the sudden, the Draco she knew and loved seemed to have appeared. "Gods, Hermione-"  
  
"Draco," she shushed him. "Do what you need to do."  
  
'Do what you need to do' - her words rang through his ears. "And so I shall, my love, and so I shall. Do forgive me," he added in a hushed whisper.  
  
"You're forgiven. I love you."  
  
"As I love you. You will understand my choice."  
  
"GET ON WITH IT, BOY!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
Draco continued. "Avada Keda-"  
  
He pointed the wand at himself. "Vra," he said. With a flash of green light, his body went limp.  
  
Draco Malfoy was dead.  
  
Hermione shook and sobbed uncontrollably. Suddenly, it all went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Albus, this is insane."  
  
"It's the truth, Minerva, now hush."  
  
"I strongly suggest we apply the Veritaserum, Headmaster."  
  
"Nonsense, Severus! She's only a child!"  
  
"She's eighteen years old for God's sakes!"  
  
Hermione awoke to the voice of her professors in the hospital wing.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron screamed simultaneously running to her bedside.  
  
"Misters Potter and Weasley, do restrain yourself!" an exasperated Madame Pomfrey shrieked.  
  
Dumbledore quickly shooed everyone away after Hermione had assured everyone she was all right. "Miss Granger, what happened?"  
  
She absently chewed on her bottom lip. "I'd rather not talk about it, sir."  
  
Behind him, Professor Snape snorted. "As I suspected, Headmaster. Shall I fetch the Veritaserum?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at his Head Girl sadly and nodded.  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath before the Potions Master returned, vial in hand. The Headmaster took it from him, ordered Hermione to stick her tongue out, and dabbed a few drops on her tongue.  
  
"Tell me what has happened, child."  
  
And so she told. She told of how they had called a truce, how they had fell in love, how they started dating, became lovers, how no one knew but Ginny, how she had met Snape and Narcissa at Malfoy Manor (at this Severus flushed), how they had had an argument over the first letter, how she had found his Pensieve, how she found the second letter was a portkey, how she was transported to the Death Eater meeting, and how Draco had died.  
  
Dumbledore nodded solemnly when she had finished. "I am terribly sorry for your loss," he said, his eyes brimming with tears. "I shall miss the young man - he was brilliant." Then he offered her a sad smile. "Although I'm sure you'd like to know, Miss Granger, that we have one the war against Lord Voldemort - despite it being a bittersweet victory."  
  
A bittersweet victory indeed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood on both sides of their best friend Hermione Granger with protective arms around her slender waist. To a Muggle, the site of so many people gathered dressed in all black in one area would have given them the impression of a funeral - and they would have been right.  
  
"Dear friends, we are gathered here today to acknowledge the departing of a fellow human being from this world-" Hermione heard their Headmaster begin.  
  
Life had not been the same without Draco. A few days had passed, and Hermione had never managed to pull herself back together. Narcissa was on the verge of killing Voldemort, until she had realized he was already dead. Ginny was the most sympathetic out of all her friends, but Harry and Ron had heard the whole story and were very sympathetic as well.  
  
"I didn't like him much, 'Mione, but anyone who had meant a great deal to you must then mean a great deal to me," Harry had told her.  
  
"Ditto," Ron had absently agreed still clutching her tightly.  
  
Hermione wiped another tear from her face. Draco was to be buried on Hogwarts grounds. She had requested that a plot be dug next to his grave, and she would be buried there when her time had come. Hermione was determined to meet her lover in the afterlife.  
  
The funeral had passed by in a blur, and not a single dry eye was present. She absently acknowledged all of those who had offered their condolences. 'I'm not strong enough for this,' she thought.  
  
She simply wasn't strong enough.  
  
She watched as everyone departed the grave and asked Harry and Ron for a few moments alone at Draco's grave. "Draco," she whispered towards the ground, and then faced skyward. "I know you've gone to Heaven. There's absolutely no other place you belong. I don't deserve my place up there, but I know my place is with you."  
  
"With you," her voice echoed over the clear blue sky.  
  
She timidly drew out her wand and got on the grassy ground on all fours. Hermione crawled onto the front of his plot, pointed the wand at herself and muttered the very last words that had come out of her lover's mouth.  
  
Avada Kedavra.  
  
A/N: Please review - it will make me happy in this time of depression. Thank you once again. 


End file.
